


This Ache Deep Inside Only You Can Fill

by clindzy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Come Marking, Dean Talks Dirty, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Possessive Sam Winchester, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clindzy/pseuds/clindzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can smell Dean's heat on him a block away. Growling, he slams Baby into park as soon she touches the driveway of the house that they're currently squatting in. He jumps out before the wheels even stop moving, intent on wrecking his brother's pretty hole, and making filth spew from those sinful lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Ache Deep Inside Only You Can Fill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tipsysam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipsysam/gifts), [prufrocknonsense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prufrocknonsense/gifts).



> Taken from a headcanon prompt on Tumblr, this fic wouldn't be possible without the lovely familiar familiarsam. Thank you b for giving my muse the kick in the ass it needed. And tipsysam, I'm glad that I saw your post on my dash - there are far too few alpha!Sam fics where he is a decent human being. I hope you both enjoy it <3.

**Sparks County, Nevada, 2016**

Sam sighed, fingers tapping nervously against the steering wheel, willing the light to change to green, feeling an urgent need to get back to Dean. This should have been a routine hunt: interview witnesses, find the werewolf, gank it with the silver bullet and get the hell out of town.

Unfortunately, they were the Winchesters and their luck never held out; Dean ended up being that werewolf's brand of heroin, putting Dean's omega status on full display to this feral alpha lycan. Sam cursed, his primal alpha instincts drawing up and attacked with his bare hands. By the time he got to Dean, his brother was on the ground, shoulder mauled to hell and extremely pale. Gingerly, Sam picked Dean up, looping his right arm around Dean's neck and shoulders. Dean blinked blearily at him.

"What happened Sammy?"

"Damn werewolf thought you were his to play with," Sam growled, struggling not scent Dean then and there, proving his claim.

Dean shifted closer to his neck, nosing at Sam's ear, searching for comfort; Sam had never denied him before and was certainly not going to start now. He took his left hand and gently pushed Dean's nose further down, allowing him to breathe in his scent. Sam felt his older brother's breathing slow, and blew out a breath of merciful relief. Putting Dean in the passenger seat, Sam threw their duffle bag in the trunk. Making his way around the Impala, he felt in his pocket for Baby's keys, fished them out and breathed again as Baby roared to life. Sam spared a glance over to Dean, seeing that he was barely conscious, mentally bracing for patching his brother up when they returned to their borrowed quarters. Ten short minutes later, Dean awoke to Sam hauling him out of the Impala, strong arming him into the shabby house they had found to squat in.

"I can walk, you know," Dean grumbled.

"Uh huh, love to see you try right now," Sam snarked back.

Sam sat Dean down at the wobbly kitchen table with mismatched chairs, the look on his face command enough to stay where he was. Dean glared but complied. He stood up when he saw Sam return with their first aid kit and head towards the bathroom. Grabbing the bottle of cheap whiskey but foregoing the glasses, he followed his younger brother as he had countless times before.

"Dean, sit still dammit. How am I supposed to stitch you up if you keep moving?" Sam was getting more and more irritated and ready to tell his brother to stitch himself up. He and Dean refused to let their biology dictate their roles; it wasn't how they ever lived their lives, that kind of ideology would get them killed.

Dean took a deep breath and let it out. "I just hate that you always have to patch me up, baby boy."

Sam saw the look of guilt that passed unchecked across his brother's face. He said nothing, however, knowing that Dean would close up immediately if he even looked at him right now. So, as usual, he went with a joke, albeit a bad one.

"Who else would put up with you long enough Dean?"

A weak smile crossed Dean's face. Sam pretended not to notice the tears shimmering in his brother's intense emerald green eyes. Sam moved back in closer to finish stitching up Dean's shoulder, using it as an excuse to scent his beautiful, perfect brother. Him being an omega was only a word to him, really. All that ever mattered to him was Dean, an all encompassing word of home, love, loyalty, trust, faith, honor.

Dean looked at his brother, his gorgeous, intelligent brother, that someone thought to grace him with. He met those blue green stormy eyes, an unasked question there; he let Sam take him by the hand. For once, he was going to allow his alpha take charge and just take care of him.

"Sammy,  want to try something," Dean whispered, a little shy and unsure.

Sam gripped his fingers tight, looking at him with all the love in the world. "What is it, Dean?"

"Want you to take care of me, alpha," Dean barely got the words out, fearful that Sammy would reject him, what he was saying.

Sam always prided himself on being above his baser instincts, being able to overcome his biological directive, but right then all he wanted was to take care of his hurting omega.

Forcing himself to look Dean in the eye, letting him know that he was on board with this idea, he gritted out, "Okay, Dean."

********

Dean felt and looked better the next morning after being scented and cuddled by the moose he called his alpha but Sam was still not letting him anywhere near that werewolf. He was pissed because he could still hunt, him having a bum shoulder and being an omega changed nothing. He thought Sammy was just being irrational. He continued to glare at his brother over coffee and breakfast burritos but couldn't deny him a knee buckling kiss or allowing him to nuzzle his nose across his neck; he would deny it until the day he died but he felt comforted and safe when he was scented and was able to scent his alpha. 

As usual, Sam was right. No sooner than Sam had left to hunt down the even more offensive than usual werewolf, the damn thing had shown up outside the ramshackle house where Sam and Dean had holed up. Dean refused to allow himself to surrender to the tendrils of panic that were curling in his gut. He got up slowly from the table, reaching for his Colt, checking the chamber for the requisite silver bullets.

"Fuck," Dean swore loudly. Of course, he was out of silver bullets. Leave it to him to be stuck in an abandoned house with no alpha, no silver bullets and his scent that drove this werewolf wild. He was pretty sure he was screwed. 

Giving up the guise of being covert, Dean stalked over to the window and saw the werewolf in human form. Normally, he wouldn't have been remotely terrified or perturbed. Today wasn't normal by a long shot. This man was as tall as Sam but twice as broad and looked completely feral. Dean shuddered.

Sam felt a wave of fear and revulsion sweep over him suddenly. He looked around the woods, realizing that the werewolf had taken off and was probably headed straight for Dean, if he wasn't there already. He had to protect his omega. His alpha was whining and yelling in his head  _protectprotectprotect_. Letting that thought drive him, he jammed the keys into the Impala's ignition and blindly steered the car onto the road, praying that his baser instincts would lead him to Dean.

The werewolf kept patrolling around the house, his menacing, haunting eyes piercing Dean's. Dean felt oddly comforted by something but if he had to guess it would had to be something to do with Sam; anything in his life that kept him safe always had Sam wrapped around it.

Then Dean heard Baby's roar a block away and simultaneously, felt slick gushing down his leg. Apparently, Mr. Feral thought it was his chance to storm the house and take Dean. Dean smirked in spite of the situation. Sam smelled Dean's heat a block away and jammed his foot that was on the gas pedal to the floor. He saw the werewolf vaulting over the porch railing, attempting to get to Dean through the window, the scent of Dean's slick making him hazy and incoherent. Sam let out an honest to God alpha growl and slammed Baby into park, not even letting the wheels stop moving before jumping out and pulling his Taurus from his waistband in his pants and cocking it and pointing at this vile creature's head. Without so much as a word, Sam pulled the trigger.

Opening the door, Sam growled again, intent on staking his claim and wrecking his brother's pretty hole, wanting to hear the filth that could fly from those sinful lips. Dean smirked at his baby brother, undeniably turned on at this primal display from Sam. Sam took him by the arms and pinned him against the wall, sinking his teeth into his neck, nipping at first, then biting. Dean moaned and keened.

"Fuck, Sammy, alpha, unggh."

Sam looked into his brother's eyes, saw the complete trust reflected at him and went further. "On the floor, omega," Sam commanded.

Dean whimpered, happy to comply. Sam yanked his shirt off, hurriedly shedding his pants and boxers, then making quick work of Dean's flannel and t shirt and jeans and boxers. Sammy bracketed himself over Dean, loving the feel of his brother's callused skin against his. Dean shifted under him, clearly wanting him to move, wanting more from him.

Sam chuckled. "Patience, Dean."

He licked into his older brother's mouth, holding his jaw with his thumb and forefinger, applying pressure with the pads of his fingers. He felt Dean's breath quicken and his pulse jump. "Like that, huh?"

"More, baby boy...I can't," Dean stuttered, unable to string any coherent thought together.

Sam gazed appreciatively at his brother's body, enjoying the effect that he was having on him. Sliding down Dean's legs, he starts laying kisses and stinging nips from his collarbone downward, stopping at his cock. Sam looked up at Dean, a beautiful smirk crossing his face, "what should I do now, hmm Dean?"

Dean bucked his hips, trying to find any sort of friction he could. For that movement, Sam rewarded him with two bites to each hipbone. 

"Alpha," Dean screamed.

"Scream all you like, but we're going at my pace," Sam said, lazy smile crossing his face, moving his hands away entirely.

Dean whined and tried to sit up, grabbing for any part of Sam that he could reach.

"If you can lay still, I'll continue," Sam said, promise dark in his eyes.

Nodding, Dean laid back down, deciding that he would listen, because he hated when Sam denied him sex.

Sam put his hands back on his hips, tracing his fingers down his cock, over his balls and down to his hole, pressing one finger in, relishing the squelch of his slick.

"So wet already, you could probably take all three of my fingers, couldn't you baby?"

Dean pushed against Sam's fingers, relieved to have something to work with but now frustrated that it wasn't enough. Nodding furiously at Sam, Sam took that as a sign and pushed another finger into his brother's sopping hole, twisting both fingers to find his prostate, grinning when Dean yelped.

"Ungggh." No words could come out of Dean's mouth at this point.

Sammy added a third finger, swirling and twisting them, ensuring that Dean was stretched and just enjoying the basic pleasure this was bringing both of them. He slicked himself up, licking the excess off his fingers, inviting Dean to lick the taste out of his mouth, Dean only too eager to do and pushed into the sweetest place on earth. 

"Fuck me alpha, harder, like you mean it."

Sam loved when Dean was like this; it made things between them so much hotter and more electric. He snapped his hips harder, sweat slicking skin against skin.

"That hard enough for you, omega?"

Dropping a kiss to the back of Dean's neck, he felt his answering nod. Dean met his eyes, asking him with those earnest eyes to mark him. Groaning at having to pull out, Sam stroked himself and came all over Dean's back, marking Dean as his and invited Dean to do the same. 

They may have been alpha and omega but they were equals in all aspects.


End file.
